Abode of the Doctor
by 7thdoctor
Summary: After 11's regeneration find out how exactly it went and where he ended up.


As the Eleventh Doctor regenerated into his Twelfth body, he felt himself lifted from his conciouss state and finally he regains his bearings and finds himself in this dark,stuffy place.  
"Hello..." He calls out to the dark ,but only echoes return his plead.  
He walks forward a bit nervously while looking around he catches a familiar face. It was him, a younger him, the Seventh Incarnation of him. He was resting in a chair reading a book, with a glass of what looked like Earl Grey beside him. The Seventh Doctor looks up from his book to see the lost puppy Eleven walking over to him.  
"Yes well, so good to see you then,Ive heard a lot about you Doctor." Seven stands as he's greeting Eleven and then holds his hand out for a shake.  
"Yes, well good to see...me again then?" The confused Eleven replies as he shakes Sevens hand. "However I am a bit confused to where exactly I...or we are.." Eleven inquires to Seven.  
"Yes, well where are my manners dear boy?!"The Seventh Doctor clears his throat. "This is the final resting place for all incarnations of the Doctor. You just regenerated and the Twelfth Doctor is up there now, you have been stored here. This is sort of like a memory bank for your past selves. When you said you wouldn't forget when you were the Doctor well it was quite literal." He chuckles a bit after explaining all this to his older self.

"Well uh...wait how exactly did you know I said that to Clara?" Eleven asks now very confused.  
"Oh yes i do apologize. We see everything you do, almost like a weekly program. It's all thanks to our TARDIS's. Every Time lord has this place for there previous incarnations and when we regenerate we keep only one item to come down here with us. Now the TARDIS's here cannot travel however they serve as our, homes, so to speak. They keep their psychic link with the current TARDIS. So we watch your different escapades, seeing how the new man is handling our future i guess you would say." Seven elaborates.  
"Well...i guess its time I become re acquainted with myself then..." Eleven Rubs his hands together with a grin. "...Geronimo."  
"Yes yes now , since your...well your sort of new then i shall give you a tour." Seven motions for him to follow as he turns around to walk towards another room lit up with a street lamp out side of it.  
Seven walks in followed by Eleven and it looks like a living room of some sorts, a very big living room at that. Theres a couch in the corner in front of a telly, with a couple of card and craft tables. There was a door leading out into a library bigger than any mountain in the universe. The perfect retirement home in a way. Immiediantly the card table catches Elevens eye. The Second, Third, and Tenth were all playing Rummy.  
"OI you don't have to cheat!" Huffs Ten at Two.  
"How dare you accuse me!" Two stands to emphasize his point when some random cards come falling from his sleeves.  
"You two, stop squabbling...l He's here." The Third Doctor scolds his other selves as Seven and Eleven come to the table.  
"Well it seems we have another flat mate then." Says Seven.  
"Yes yes seems we do. However it seems theres something missing of your apparel there friend." Three points to his neck area from where he was sitting.  
Eleven then puts his hand at his neck and then he becomes a bit Dissapointed. He then sighs, " My Bow tie...i miss it already."  
"Now wait i do believe i have a spare back in the TARDIS." Two gets up from his chair and skid addles back to his TARDIS in search of a spare Bowtie.  
"Yes well then what do you think of it all?" Ten looks up and asks.  
"Yes well interesting, looking forward to hanging out with me." Eleven laughs and Ten joins him.  
"Yes yes brilliant then i do love that humor." He stands up beside Eleven.  
"Hmm, another one of my replacements then..." A very grumpy voice calls out as the door leading into the living room opens.  
The First Doctor walks in with a click of his walking stick on the floor to sum up his older And more conservative demeanor. He walks around him once then makes his way around to his front.  
"How old are you my boy...is this what im replaced by, Children..." The First Doctor looks at Eleven.  
"Oh bugger off old timer!" Yells out Six as he walks in from the library.  
"You know just as well as i do regeneration is a lottery. It isnt his fault he looks like...well...that." Six Defends Eleven.  
"Im sure thats the only thing close to a compliment your gonna get from Six." Whispers Seven to Eleven as One and Six begin to argue.

"Yes, well my boy i guess that could explain that hideous coat of yours!" The First Doctor replies.

"Well now do i sense some jealousy, im sorry your sense of fashion was a bit bland." Retorts Six now motioning to his coat.  
"Bland, i can agree, however dignified it was also my boy. Your coat of many colors, as it has been reffered to, is a bit juvenile." The First Doctor grabs the inside lining of his coat and turns his nose up a bit.  
"Would you two quit arguing like a couple of old hens! Gracious, one would think we lived in a daycare." Three scolds the both of them very sternly.  
Then at that moment The Second Doctor comes trotting back from his TARDIS.  
"Yes now there you go...but dont lose it." Spouts Two as he hands it over.  
"Alright then thank you very much now, wheres the rest of me? Im so ever looking forward to one big reunion." Eleven smiles as he fixes his Bow tie.

"it could be worse, he could be wearing a Fez!" Spouts Nine as he walks into the room And interrupts Seven before he can even speak.

The First Doctor and Sixth look around at Nine. "Yes well in walks the James Dean look a like i do suppose!" The First Doctor chuckles.

"Well then, i think this jacket is fantastic. Absolutely fantastic you old man!"Nine spits back at his older self.

"My boy, that jacket is nothing but a symbol of rebellios youth. My point, your not that young yourself!" The First Doctor retorts as he sets down on the nearby sofa.

"Would you like a Jelly baby?!" Interupts the deep warm voice of The Fourth Doctor. He had just walked in from the sane door Seven and Eleven had. Every one sort of stares at him and he walks off into another room, his iconic scarf trailing behind him.

"Oh its like this some days. this is what happens when your couped up with yourself for far too long. However lets move on to our library, shall we?" Seven motions for him to follow as the walk across the room to a door.

"You do understand the irony in this door dont you?" Eleven looks at Seven very sly.

"Enlighten me.." Replies Seven stopping at the door grasping the handle.  
"Im very good at breaking through doors with this..." He pulls his sonic screwdriver from his coat. " i could open seals,flip switches, topple empires, but i could not open a wooden door." Eleven chuckles at hat last statement.  
"Hilarious...well my boy have you ever tried this?" Sevens kays on the sarcasm extremely thick at that then grasps the doorhandle, and opens the door and they walk into the dimly lit library. They both happen to look to the left and sitting beside a pile of books reading The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy sits the Eighth Doctor chuckling at his read.  
"Well then there really isnt so much more to see if you will excuse me i will be going, look around a bit." Says Seven as he tips his hat and walks back into the living room.  
The Eleventh quietly admires his younger self before he walks upon him. He remembers those times. Galloping through San Francisco with Grace and having so many other adventures. He always thought of himself, at that point of his life, as the Adventure Doctor.  
"Well hello mee!" Shouts Eleven as he walks up to his younger self.  
Eight looks up from his book ,his face wasnt as enthusiastic as it had once been.  
"Well fancy seeing you here. Look i need to talk to you." Eight says a bit stern but not so angrily as he would look.  
"Well shoot old friend." Eleven Says sitting in the adjacent chair.  
"Well no one has spoken to you yet of this but we need you to speak with my successor." His face looks a bit grave after he says that.  
"Oh yes where is old grey beard? I have been looking forward to seeing gramps again." Eleven smiles however he notices the face of Eight and begins to stifle his enthusiasm.  
"Thats just it, hes not the loveable... " gramps" you remember meeting, im sure you haven't thought of it since you two last met, but as you said once before, that day you all met, when you all saved Galifrey." Says Eight.  
"Yes, i remember that. We were all about to leave and i explained to the both of them they wouldn't remember any of it because the time lines weren't in sync." Eleven explains back to Eight.  
"Yes well he Dosent remember just as you explained. He wont leave the darkest depths of this time stream. He sits and tortures himself over and over about what he thinks he's done. Ive tried to speak with him however he wont listen to any of us." The Library becomes so silent as they both just stare at each other. The Silence finally comes to an end when Eleven stands up and straightens his bow tie.  
"Well i suppose i should try abd fix this...me, Point ...me ...in the right direction." Eleven says and Eight replies by pointing to the very back door of the library.  
Eleven turns around on his heels and makes his way down to the deepest, darkest, place in his own psyche.  
After walking out of the library and down these stairs to the darkest abyss of his mind. Its almost as if it was a deep cavern into mount Vesuvius. The walls of this deep dark place glowing red, full of disdain. He hears cries for help and then sounds of his TARDIS whooshing about. Still walking down the steps he almost trips in falls as he hears the shrill of a Dalek ordering his own execution. The screams all flow through cave as whispers the farther he gets down. Then finally at the bottom he sees a lone TARDIS, light flashing up above, standing in front of the sinister red silhouette. Eleven feels the lump come up in his throat, both hearts beating rapidly, and he pushes on to finally walk inside the beaten and battered TARDIS. He steps in the dimly lit TARDIS, what lights that are on are flickering, cobwebs hanging from the coral columns, dust covering the console like a blanket of snow.  
"Doctor!" Calls Eleven into the control room. He gets no reply in return.  
"Doctor!" Once again he beckons for the War Doctor to come and meet him. Then through the silence that thrived inside that police box...theres a step. Up the staircase from under the Console he comes.  
"I Am not the Doctor any more, you know that as well as i do!" He shouts angrily as he rounds the stairs then finally stepping on even ground.  
"Uh...which one am i ...or are you...now ?" He asks with a very confused look on his face.  
"I would be the Eleventh incarnation of us." Eleven retorts, he then goes on, "and i mean US as in you and I, THE DOCTOR." He emphasizes by pointing at the two of them.  
"Not after what ive done, not what was done to our people because of me. Do you ever count my boy. Do you ever sit down and count the children that day who i killied on Galifrey?" He asks, pain in his eyes welling up as tears flowing through the crevasses of his war torn face.  
Eleven looks at this Time lord in front of him, killing himself over something that did not happen, not any more.  
"Two point four seven billion." Eleven finally replies with a crack in his voice.  
The War Doctor looks up from his deep despair just long enough to now see a faint, very light metaphorical light that something was untold. Yet he did not reply.  
"Thanks to a very old friend i have counted. For a very long time i sat in this hole just as you Doctor. Butt hen we changed it, i know you cant remember but-" hes cut off...  
"We saved it, do you hear yourself? Are you absolutely mad? We didnt save anything i destroyed it all with the Moment!" He shouts back in anger.  
"No , i mean yes at one point you did, but then things changed. The Moments interface opened up a hole in time for you to meet your future and make your decision. We saved Earth at the same time from the Zygons and when you made your decision me and Sand Shoes met you back there. We helped you make another option, we froze Galifrey in a single moment in time. Trapped in another universe!" He Shouts back trying to pound it into his younger selfs head. The War Doctor looks at him confused he takes a step back almost falling. His whole world spinning.

"NO NO, ITS GONE, I KILLED THEM ALL! All of me have tried telling me some scheme like that, but i was there. I seen it with these eyes. There all dead because of me!"

Eleven runs his hand through his hair in frustration pacing trying to think of a way to convince himself that it had all been altered. Then he remembers what seven had said about the TARDIS's viewing the events of his incarnation.

"This TARDIS is still operational correct?" Eleven asks.

"Yes of course."replies the war Doctor.

Eleven springs into action and jumps on the controls bringing up a hologram image inside of the archives to make him watch the events unfold live. The War Doctor watches as the three Timelords save Gallifrey by doing exactly as Eleven had described.

'Could this be true?!' He thought, 'could it!?' His thoughts race.

"We...we saved it? I couldnt remember because are time lines werent in sync am i correct?" His voice barely over a whisper, cracking as the lump there enlarged.  
Eleven Nods and looks at him with tears forming in his eyes.  
"You didn't kill any one, you helped save them all, everyone lived. we changed everything. You were going to do what you thought you should but we made ANOTHER OPTION!"Eleven expains.  
The War Doctor walks to the outside of the TARDIS right by Eleven, who quickly follows, and looks at the walls of this cavern he has slummed in for so very long. The walls lose there red sinister look, they become a bright blue, the screams are replaced with laughter and jokes. Eleven leans on the arch of the TARDIS door and smiles as he watches his younger self smile from ear to ear.  
The War Doctor lunges his arms into the air and shouts  
"!THANK YOU, THIS BURDEN NEED NOT BE MINE, THANK YOU ALL!"  
The shouts ring through the cavern and into the entire abode of these Doctors. They all come running through the door and down the stairs to see the War - no, the Unforgotten Doctor happy for the first time, being the Doctor.  
"NEVER CRUEL OR COWARDLY, NEVER GIVE UP NEVER GIVE IN!" He shouts looking directly into the sky, then motioning for every one to join in. They all join in the creed and the voices ring through the walls of the times stream. Even the twelth Doctor could feel the overwhelming joy in his hearts and he smiles.

Now ive told this story a few times now, however i am but a Humble Curator. Some ask how i could Know all of this, I always reply , "well there mustve been some sort of watcher there i do suppose. But who knows...Who Knows."


End file.
